There is a desire in today's market, particularly the automobile market, to be able to obtain clean and bright metal surfaces. This is particularly desired for automobile and other vehicle wheels, where aluminum wheels are very common. Various metal cleaners are commercially available for cleaning and polishing of aluminum wheels, however many of these have flaws. For example, some do not provide adequate levels of cleaning, some do not provide an adequately brightened aluminum surface, some may damage or mar the metal surface, and some may be hazardous to the user's health after prolonged exposure. Wheel cleaners containing HF (hydrofluoric acid), oxalic acid or phosphates are common, but have at least one of these deficiencies.
A better metal cleaner is desired, especially one for cleaning and brightening aluminum surfaces.